


Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soldier

Clint is a soldier.   
He was in the army,  
Before he joined Shield.   
Ironically he has issues with authority.


End file.
